The Race
by Blackfishy
Summary: Mindless fluff! Wendy, even at 16. always waits, Peter never comes... What happens when he does, and they go back to Neverland? Oneshot


**Yo people! I usually write Harry Potter, but I recently watched Peter Pan for the first time and it is now one of my faves! (strange, i know at 14, but hey!)**

**So, here we go and tell me wot you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story ('cept my idea!)**

The Race

By Blackfishy

16 year old Wendy Darling sat at her place at the dinner table, deep in thought. She was thinking sadly of all the suitors that her Aunt Millicent had got lined up for her. She had to start introducing herself to them tomorrow. She sighed and toyed with the food left on her plate. There was only one person she had ever wished to marry, but she had not seen him for more than four years.

"Wendy dear, whatever is the matter?" her mother asked kindly. Before Wendy had a chance to answer, her father answered for her.

"She's still sulking about having to see suitors, leave her"

Wendy scowled at her father and, very slowly and deliberately, got up from the table and walked up to her room.

Once upstairs, Wendy threw herself onto the bed and pummelled her pillow violently, her silky hair coming loose around her face.

"Why don't you come, Peter?" she asked the window sadly, "Why don't you come? I've waited for so long..."

She couldn't be bothered changing into her night-gown, and lay down on the bed, wishing, as she did every night, for Peter to come back.

She fell into a fitful doze, but was awoken by the rattle of a window opening. Wendy sprang out of bed, instantly awake. She looked around her, trying to see if anything was there, until suddenly...

"Oh!" she gasped as someone clapped their hands onto her shoulders from behind. She turned slowly, not daring to think who it might be... until she came face to face with Peter Pan.

"Peter?" she cried in disbelief, and flung her arms around his neck.

Peter grinned as the girl let go of him, then he took in her 16 year old appearance. She was slender, with slight curves. Her face was beautiful, her captivating blue eyes sparkling, silky honey coloured tresses falling around her face like a water fall, the lips full and rosy. She was wearing a periwinkle blue dress with a low neckline and long skirt (floor length). She was even more lovely than he remembered.

Wendy looked up and down the boy in front of her. He had grown taller, and his jaw was less rounded. His sea green eyes still held the same laughter and mischief however, and his sunkissed curls were the same as ever. His golden skin was almost glowing in the dim light, and he wore leaves just like he used to. One thing was nagging at her though...

"Peter! You've grown... how?" she asked, bewildered,

"Your kiss" Peter replied, his voice deeper too, "It made me grow, it's not as bad as I thought... growing up I mean" he looked at the floor.

Wendy smiled, then suddenly said,

"Why did you never come and visit? You said you would, I missed you..."

"I did come, I listened to you, I was afraid to come in... but when I realised you had to marry," Peter scowled "I wanted to take you to Neverland one last time"

Wendy looked at him sideways

"Who said this time has to be the last time?"

Peter smiled broadly.

"You'll come?"

"Of course!" Wendy said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

Peter pulled out a bottle of fairy dust, and sprinkled it all over Wendy, then he gestured to the window.

"Come m'lady!"

He led her to the window, his hand finding hers, and gripping it tight.

"Now remember, happy thoughts Wendy!"

Wendy shut her eyes and thought of Peter, the happiest thoughts she had... giving him the thimble, dancing with him...

She felt her feet leave the floor, and she opened her eyes, keeping Peter's face in mind. Peter squeezed her hand.

"C'mon Wendy, let's go."

As they flew over the sleepy roofs of London, Wendy couldn't help feeling that everyone in the city must be able to hear her heart beating. Peter was holding her close, just in case she fell.

As Neverland appeared, Wendy gasped in awe, it was just how she remembered. Turquoise waves, tipped with pearly bubbles, rushed up white sandy beaches. The vibrant flowers, the dark green jungle, the grey-blue rocks and mountains. The sun was bright and hot, the sky cloudless.

"You're in a good mood Peter," she whispered to him. He grinned.

As they landed on the beaches, Wendy stumbled and fell straight into Peter's arms. She blushed madly and stood up, Peter was confused as a thousand thoughts ran through his head

_'I do really love her... does she love me? This would mean truly growing up... but I would do it for her... if she would have me...'_

Wendy had walked halfway up the beach by the time he had thought this, and he had to run to catch up with her. They set off through the woods, to Peter's hideout.

"It's all even more beautiful than I remember!" Wendy exclaimed, rushing from tree, to flower, to butterfly, to Peter. He beamed at her enthusiasm.

_'I know something that's more beautiful'_ he thought, watching her.

When they reached the hideout, Wendy thought about the mess it would be in. Peter on his own for four years? The idea of the mess didn't bear thinking about.

But when Wendy went inside, her mouth dropped open. It was spotless. Peter smirked as she gazed around in astonishment.

"I figured you wouldn't want to see a mess!" he laughed.

Wendy was so touched that he thought her approval that important, that she hugged him again, smiling.

"Oh, the cleverness of you," she sighed, as his fingers stroked her hair.

Their faces began to lean towards each other, eyes flickering shut. But just as Peter plucked up the courage to close the gap, a jangling noise filled the air.

"Tink, breathed Peter in disbelief and disappointment.

'_I'm gonna throttle that fairy' _he though brutally

The fairy jumped up and down, waving her tiny arms and jangling away in her own language. Then , as soon as she had come, she went. Zooming out of the hideout in a whirl of glitter.

"Good grief!" said Peter, when the jangling noise had faded away, "She does overreact a bit! All that was about a game, something like kisschase... god only knows what she was on about... Oh!" he grinned "And she says 'Hello' to you, only in slightly less sweet tones!"

Wendy raised her eyebrows,

"She still hates me?"

Peter smirked, "More like, she 'affectionately' dislikes you. She learnt her lesson with Hook though, she won't be betraying us again!"

"Oh yeah..." Wendy sighed, remembering the struggle to kill Hook.

As the day passed on, Wendy and Peter flew all over the island. Peter proudly showing off his home, Wendy laughing in renewed delight. Peter though to himself how beautiful she was, despite the fact that her skirt had ripped off at the knee when they were climbing the rocks on the beach, and her hair was loose, and she had a small smear of mud on her cheek.

_'How did I never notice?' _ he thought.

Wendy was elated. She revelled in his pride, his strength, his happiness. She felt her old feelings returning, stronger than ever.

_'He never has loved me back though... but in the hideout... what happened?' _

As Peter took her hand to lead her across some stepping stones, he tried to summon up the courage to attempt to kiss her again. But, try as he might, he was too scared.

_'We'll probably get interrupted again... if she'll consent to even kiss me' _

As the dusk began to roll in, the day coming to a close, Wendy and Peter reached a meadow. The grass was long and green, the wild meadow flowers dancing among the swaying blades. A slight haze seemed to hang over it in the dim light, the golden glow of sunset.

"It's so beautiful!" Wendy sighed for the hundredth time that day

Peter smiled,

"You always say that"

"Yes, I suppose I do!" she laughed.

Overcome by a sudden childishness, Peter cried

"Hey! Race you to that tree!" he gestured to a tree in the middle of the large meadow.

Wendy grinned evilly

"OK, but you're about to be beaten, Peter Pan"

"On your marks, get set... GO!" Peter yelled.

They both ran, Wendy laughing uncontrollably, Peter trying in vain not to join in.

About halfway to the tree, Wendy put on a spurt of speed, overtaking Peter who, in an attempt to stop her winning, dived on her, tackling her to the ground.

They rolled around, playfighting for a minute, then lay still, arms around each other, Wendy on top of Peter.

He looked at her, drinking in her beauty, and he realised that he didn't need courage to love her. He slipped a hand to the back of her neck, toying with the silky strands, until he couldn't take it any more, and kissed her.

Wendy gasped and wrapped her arms tight around him, reacting quickly. They kissed fervently, letting loose years of pent up love and passion for each other.

A long time later they separated, both breathing heavily, drunk with happiness.

"Wendy," Peter breathed

"Yes?" she answered

"I love you" Peter smiled, kissing her again.

"I love you too, Peter, I love you too" Wendy breathed, tears of happiness brimming in her eyes.

"One thing, though" Peter murmured, nuzzling her neck, "We never did finish that race"

**Yay, don't you just love mindless fluff!**

**Plz review**

**Love ya all**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


End file.
